1921-22 OHA Junior Season
This is the 1921-22 season of the Ontario Hockey Association's Junior series: =Group Play= Group 1 Queens University 6-0-0-12 Kingston Frontenacs 3-3-0-6 Cornwall 3-3-0-6 Brockville 0-6-0-0 Group 2 Belleville 3-1-0-6 41-27 Trenton 3-1-0-6 39-29 Picton 0-4-0-0 18-42 Final 2 games total goals *'Belleville' 8 Trenton 1 *'Trenton' 9 Belleville 8 Belleville beat Trenton 16 goals to 10. Group 3 Section A Lakefield 1-0-1-3 5-4 Peterborough AAA 0-1-1-1 4-5 Section B Lindsay 4-0-0-8 20-9 Peterborough Holy Name 1-3-0-2 14-16 Uxbridge 1-3-0-2 6-15 Group Final 2 games total goals *'Lindsay' 14 Lakefield 5 *'Lindsay' 9 Lakefield 2 Lindsay beat Lakefield 23 goals to 7. Group 4 Coburg 6-2-0-12 46-31 Bowmanville 4-4-0-8 50-42 Oshawa 4-3-0-8 32-34 Whitby 3-5-0-6 39-38 Port Hope 2-5-0-4 25-47 Group 5 Toronto Prep Schools St Andrews College 5-1-0-10 16-10 Upper Canada College 3-3-0-6 18-19 St Michaels College 2-3-0-4 16-10 University of Toronto Schools 1-4-0-2 15-31 Group 6 Toronto Aura Lee 6-0-0-12 69-9 Parkdale Canoe Club 2-4-0-4 13-37 Toronto Argonauts 2-3-0-4 14-53 Toronto Granites 1-4-0-2 9-26 Group 7 Toronto St Marys 6-0-0-12 69-17 University of Toronto 4-2-0-8 55-22 Toronto St Helens 1-5-0-2 12-54 De La Salle Academy 1-5-0-2 22-65 Group 8 Shelburne 6-0-0-12 20-8 Milton 3-2-0-6 24-17 Brampton 2-3-0-4 26-21 Weston 0-6-0-0 9-33 (defaulted) Group 9 Hamilton Catholic Athletic Centre Burlington Grimsby Hamilton Tigers Statistics unavailable. . Group 10 Port Colborne Welland Dunnville Cayuga Niagara Falls Statistics unavailable. Group 11 Paris Galt Brantford Simcoe Statistics unavailable. Group 12 Kitchener 6-0-0-12 32-7 Guelph 3-3-0-6 13-35 Stratford Midgets 2-4-0-4 35-13 Preston 1-5-0-2 15-40 Group 13 Woodstock 6-1-0-12 Tilsonburg 5-3-0-10 London Alerts 3-5-0-6 Drumbo 3-5-0-6 Ingersoll 2-5-0-4 Group 14 Glencoe 2-2-0-4 26-25 London Manhattans 2-2-0-4 25-26 Group 15 Seaforth 5-1-0-10 52-19 St. Marys 5-1-0-10 38-15 Mitchell 2-4-0-4 11-46 Stratford Avons 0-6-0-0 9-30 Note: Both Mitchell and the Stratford Avons dropped out. '''Final' Sudden death *'Seaforth' 5 St. Marys 2 Note: This was originally Section A of the group. Section B's only team, New Hamburg, dropped out. Group 16 Owen Sound 2-0-0-4 17-5 Wiarton 0-2-0-0 5-17 Group 17 Barrie Bradford Newmarket Statistics unavailable. Final 2 games total goals *'Barrie' 7 Bradford 2 *'Bradford' 6 Barrie 5 Barrie beat Bradford 12 goals to 8. Group 18 Collingwood 7-0-0-14 Stayner 2-4-0-4 Meaford 1-6-0-2 Group 19 Parry Sound 4-2-0-8 33-15 Midland 4-2-0-8 19-22 Bracebridge 4-2-0-8 34-29 Huntsville 0-6-0-0 10-30 Huntsville defaulted its last two games to Midland and Bracebridge. Semi Final Sudden death *'Bracebridge 7' Midland 3 Final *'Parry Sound 3' Bracebridge 1 =Playoffs= All group winners qualified. First Round 2 games total goals *'Owen Sound' 9 Shelburne 3 *'Owen Sound' 2 Shelburne 1 Owen Sound beat Shelburne 11 goals to 4. *'Queens University' 2 St Andrews College 1 *'St Andrews' 4 Queens University 1 St Andrews College beat Queens University 5 goals to 3. *'Lindsay' 4 Coburg 3 *'Lindsay' 5 Coburg 3 Lindsay beat Coburg 9 goals to 6. *'Toronto Aura Lee' 9 Port Colborne 2 *'Port Colborne' 1 Toronto Aura Lee 0 Toronto Aura Lee beat Port Colborne 9 goals to 3. *'Woodstock' 5 Paris 1 *'Paris' 2 Woodstock 0 Woodstock beat Paris 5 goals to 3. *'Collingwood' 11 Barrie 3 *Second game defaulted. Collingwood beat Barrie 11 goals to 3. *'Seaforth' 18 Glencoe 5 *'Seaforth' 10 Glencoe 2 Seaforth beat Glencoe 28 goals to 7. *'Toronto St Marys' 6 Hamilton Catholic 4 *'Toronto St Marys' 10 Hamilton Catholic 3 Toronto St Marys beat Hamilton Catholic Athletic Centre 16 goals to 7. Kitchener, Belleville, Parry Sound, byes. Second Round 2 games total goals *'Lindsay' 7 Belleville 0 *'Lindsay' 5 Belleville 4 Lindsay beat Belleville 12 goals to 4. *'Toronto St Marys' 3 St Andrews College 1 *'Toronto St Marys' 4 St Andrews College 3 Toronto St Marys beat St Andrews College 7 goals to 4. *'Collingwood' 6 Parry Sound 4 *'Collingwood' 13 Parry Sound 3 Collingwood beat Parry Sound 19 goals to 7. *'Toronto Aura Lee' 10 Woodstock 3 *'Toronto Aura Lee' 13 Woodstock 2 Toronto Aura Lee beat Woodstock 23 goals to 5. *'Kitchener' 2 Seaforth 1 *'Kitchener' 5 Seaforth 4 Kitchener beat Seaforth 7 goals to 5. Third Round 2 games total goals *'Kitchener' 3 Owen Sound 1 *'Kitchener' 6 Owen Sound 1 Kitchener beat Owen Sound 9 goals to 2. *'Lindsay' 2 Toronto St Marys 1 *'Toronto St Marys' 5 Lindsay 1 Toronto St Marys beat Lindsay 6 goals to 3. Toronto Aura Lee, Collingwood, byes Quarter Final 2 games total goals *'Toronto Aura Lee' 3 Kitchener 1 *Toronto Aura Lee 3 Kitchener 3 Toronto Aura Lee beat Kitchener 6 goals to 4. Toronto St Marys, Collingwood, byes. Semi Final 2 games total goals *'Toronto Aura Lee' 2 Collingwood 1 *'Toronto Aura Lee' 3 Collingwood 2 Toronto Aura Lee beat Collingwood 5 goals to 3. Toronto St Marys bye Final 2 games total goals *'Toronto Aura Lee' 4 Toronto St Marys 2 *Toronto Aura Lee 2 Toronto St Marys 2 Toronto Aura Lee beat Toronto St Marys 6 goals to 4. Toronto Aura Lee advanced to the 1921-22 Eastern Canada Memorial Cup Playoffs. Team Photos 21-22CobourgJr.jpg|Cobourg 21-22StMikesJunior.jpg|St Michaels College 21-22UTorJr.jpg|University of Toronto 21-22TorAuraLeeJr.jpg|Toronto Aura Lee 21-22LindsayMidgets.jpg|Lindsay Game Ads 21-22OHAJrG7TorontoGameAd.jpg|Group 7 @ Toronto 21-22OHAJr1RTorontoGameAd.jpg|First Round @ Toronto 21-22OHAJrSFTorontoGameAd.jpg|Semi Final @ Toronto 21-22OHAJrFTorontoGameAd.jpg|Final @ Toronto 21-22OHA3RTorontoGameAd.jpg|Third Round @ Toronto =See also= List of OHA Junior Seasons Category:Ontario Hockey Association Category:1922 in hockey